425 Jan
Add profile photo here 'Identification:' In 2013, 425 Jan was described as dark blonde with large poofy dark blonde oval ears. Her face was described as narrow, with short facial hair, a long straight snout, and a lower lip droop. 425 Jan has very white claws. Bear 477 Sara also has white claws. One way to help tell 425 Jan and 477 Sara apart is that 477 Sara's 4th claw on her left paw is dark. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Over the years, 425 Jan has been observed mostly in the riffles and the cutbank areas. 425 has not been observed in the areas with higher concentrations of people. 'Life History:' '2000:' 425 Jan was first identified in 2000 as a young subadult, possibly 2.5 years-old. '2001:' We do not have any 2001 information on 425 Jan available to us. '2002:' We do not have any 2002 information on 425 Jan available to us. '2003:' We do not have any 2003 information on 425 Jan available to us. '2004:' We do not have any 2004 information on 425 Jan available to us. '2005:' We do not have any 2005 information on 425 available to us. '2006:' We do not have any 2006 information on 425 available to us. '2007:' We do not have any 2007 information on 425 available to us. '2008:' We do not have any 2008 information on 425 available to us. '2009:' 425 Jan returned to Brooks River with 3 spring cubs, her 1st known litter (to us). 2009.09.07: 425 Jan and her 3 spring cubs quickly made an appearance in the lower river, but quickly headed upriver per Brooks Camp tweet: JAN 425 INFO 2009.09.07 w 3 SPRING CUBS OBSERVED IN LOWER RIVER & QUICKLY HEADED UPRIVER BC TWEET.JPG|9/7/2009 Brooks Camp Tweet re: 425 Jan with 3 spring cubs observed 2009.09.13: Ranger Jeanne's photo 425 Jan's 3 spring cubs #1 and Ranger Jeanne's photo of 425 Jan's 3 spring cubs #2 '2010:' 425 Jan returned to Brooks River with 3 yearlings from her 2009 litter. '2011:' We don't have any information for 425 Jan for 2011 available to us. '2012:' 425 Jan returned to Brooks Camp with 1 spring cub, her 2nd known litter of cubs (to us). 2012.09.09: 425 Jan and her spring cub video by Ms DebbiB '2013:' In 2013, 425 Jan was described as dark blonde with large poofy light blonde oval ears. Her face was described as narrow, with short facial har, a long straight snout, and lower lip droop. '2014:' We do not currently have any 2014 information on 425 Jan available to us. '2015:' We do not currently have any 2015 information on 425 available to us. '2016:' 2016.09.13: Cam viewer and park visitor, Stephen Brkich observed 425 Jan at Brooks Camp during his 2016 trip. His photographs of 425 Jan were identified by Ranger Tammy Carmack, 2017 KNP&P Bear Monitor. 2016: 425 Jan is not listed as observed on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List , but keep in mind that does not mean 425 Jan did not use the Brooks River area in 2016. '2017:' Prior to 2017.07.21: Ranger Michale Saxton was able to successfully dart 425 Jan. 2017.07.xx: 425 Jan does appear on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 2017 Fall: 425 Jan does not appear on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . Category:Bear Book